


Восточный ветер

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зачем Майкрофту Холмсу зонтик-трость, еще одно нестандартное применение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восточный ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Mrs N за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

Антея, не отрываясь от экрана телефона, кивнула Мэри Морстен:

— Проходите, он вас ждет.

Со стороны Майкрофта было довольно любезно оставить на столе недочитанное дело и подняться ей навстречу.

— Чаю? — Майкрофт отодвинул от стола тяжелый стул для Мэри.

— Разве сейчас время пить чай?

Мэри расправила несуществующую юбку и присела.

— Боюсь, что действительно времени у нас нет. — Майкрофт взглянул в окно. — Ветер восточный. Попутный.

Ей захотелось разом вскочить с места и выпрыгнуть в окно. Но она сдержалась.

— Я ушла в отставку, — достаточно спокойным тоном произнесла она.

— Последнее дело, Мэри.

Она глубоко вздохнула. Прошлое дело — Агра — тоже было последним.

— У меня ребенок.

— Его класс едет на каникулах на континент.

Леди никогда не выражаются, поэтому Майкрофт и не ждал ответа.

— Очень кстати, что ты получила опыт в воспитании детей.

— Кстати? — Мэри пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. — Что за легенда у меня?

Никто не мог выдержать ее взгляда. Кроме этого слизняка в костюме.

— Няня для детей в доме одного банковского клерка. Ничего особенного.

— Ничего особенного?

— Мы не понимаем, что за чертовщина там творится. Вот ты и разберешься.

Мэри не успела сказать ни «да» ни «нет», как в кабинет вошла Антея с саквояжем из гобелена, длинной юбкой, блузкой, плащом и начищенными до идеального блеска туфлями-лодочками и, конечно же, со своим блекберри.

— Вы можете переодеться в ванной. Заодно принять душ. Я приготовила ваше любимое мыло «Солнечный цвет».

Видимо про мыло она прочла у себя на телефоне.

— Как я доберусь до места?

— Я одолжу зонт, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ветер попутный. Будешь на Вишневой улице у дома номер 17 через несколько минут.

Он сел за стол и взял в руки папку.

— Как долго будет длиться операция? — спросила Мэри уже на пороге служебной ванной комнаты. Антея предусмотрительно остановилась в шаге от нее, продолжая пролистывать сообщения.

Майкрофт изумленно приподнял брови:

— Пока ветер не переменится.


End file.
